


twenty minutes of bad luck

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cockblocking, Drabble, F/M, Rip lol, Teasing, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: Silas just needs twenty minutes...





	twenty minutes of bad luck

“Cor…”

Large hands gently grasp her hips in an attempt to keep her from walking out of the door of their private chambers. It isn’t too late, it’s barely in the early evening slot, and most of the others busy themselves with supplies or simply roaming about the base outside.

Corrin flushes at the tone of Silas’ voice: hinted with desire. Her palms press to his broad chest, shuddering at the way his hands begin roaming up and down her back.

It’s not fair, how little time they have to spend time together. Even on the battlefield, Corrin ends up fighting among others a majority of the time, and the times they actually can spend in private is always interrupted by war conflicts. Not now, he thinks, pressing his mouth to her forehead, planting a gentle kiss. The kiss does what he wanted it to do – visibly have her relax.

“I know you’re needed, but just give me twenty minutes…” Silas lets his words fade along her soft skin, proceeding to pepper small kisses down her cheeks, her jawline, then stops at her chin. He notes the change of her breathing, and smiles to himself at her hands now raising up to hold his sides for support.

Corrin rumbles out a purr at Silas leisurely moving them towards the bed beside them, one step at a time, without breaking his lips off her skin. Before she is able to utter a peep, his lips cram against her own, cautiously moving them closer and closer to their bed.

A soft plop later, and Corrin’s laying on her back, eyes widening as Silas slips on the bed, towering over her, both knees resting on either side of her. Even without his armor, she can map out such lovely features hidden in his clothing, which was in dire need to be removed from his body. What has her take in a sharp breath is the gaze he slyly flashes her. “Silas…”

The cavalier’s hand leans down, tracing his bare fingers along her flushed, soft cheek, and watches Corrin instinctively lean against his touch – a sign of trust and love. Her eyes slid closed, and simply lets Silas begin trailing that hand down, mapping out her slender neck, collarbone… “Let me spoil you…” he whispers, both hands now gripping the collar of her top, beginning to fumble with it.

“Mama!”

Silas freezes in place at the second button he’s just barely undone, and immediately turns his head towards the door. Corrin leans up, now sitting, hands on his thighs for support. “What…”

“Mama, mama! Sakura said you were here! I brought you some pretty flowers!”

“Kana,” they both mutter in unison.

Corrin turns to a somewhat disappointed Silas, and smiles weakly, which to her surprise, he returns with a gentle chuckle as he cups one of her cheeks once more. “How bad is my luck? Very. But, soon I will have those twenty minutes.” Silas buttons up her top and crawls off the bed and out of her way to let his wife pass through to the door.

When Kana skips in, he beams at Corrin, and flashes her the flowers he holds in his palm. “Look, Mama! I found these lovely flowers near the coral mine! And I brought some for Papa as well!” He hands his mother one, and trots over to Silas and extends his hand. “Here you go, Papa! Isn’t it lovely?”

Silas grins, taking the colored plant and ruffling up Kana’s locks in appreciation. “These are very lovely, Kana.”

“Just like my mama!”

Laughing, Silas nods in agreement. “Just like your mama.” When the two gaze up, they see Corrin with an endearing smile caressing her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start importing my stuff from my writing blog on tumblr to here since tumblr already removed most of my nsfw drabbles (ugh I'm so upset by this), and I'm gonna try and save everything I've posted there to here. I'm also already working on some new stuff which I will be posting in the next week or so! :) imisscorlaslmaohitmeupwithpromptswiththemplz


End file.
